indivisiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Zebei
"I'll show you my best moves, Ajna!" Zebei is a Protector of Lhan and Mt. Sumeru, a trained sharpshooter who is momentarily captured by Ravannavar and one of the Incarnations in Indivisible. Synopsis Zebei hails from a nomadic tribe that roamed the harsh plains of the Asura Realm. While renowned for their archery, his tribe was devastated by Ravannvar’s advancing forces. Zebei survived and found refuge in the monastery city of Lhan. Grateful for the monks’ help, he became a Protector: a warrior dedicated to protecting the sacred city and Mount Sumeru. As the Protector’s most accomplished archer, Zebei can be a bit of a show-off, wowing people with his rapid-fire barrages of arrows and fancy flourishes. Some day he hopes to be the Captain of the Protectors, but his braggadocio doesn’t sit particularly well with Lhan’s monks. General Information Zebei was the first Incarnation revealed after Ajna herself prior to the Indiegogo crowdfunding campaignIncarnations: Introducing Zebei and the first to join Ajna in the playable prototype. He was initially envisioned as a shy young man leaving his tribe for the first time in his life, having grown dissatisfied with the tribe's lifestyle. When trying to decide how to include Zebei into the story, Lab Zero decided to base him on a character from The Princess Bride.Indivisible Launch Party Game Dev Q&A panel Personality Character Basis Zebei and his tribe are based on Mongolian archers, with his bow being based on the distinctive . His name is derived from Jebe(i), which means "arrow" and "rust" in Mongolian, and was the name of a general of Genghis Khan who had shot him in battle, before being pardoned for his honesty and loyalty. Design Color Palettes #Default #Link from Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past #??? #??? Story Zebei is captured by Ravannavar's army some time prior to Ajna's arrival, but much to his surprise, he is simply placed in a cell without undergoing any torture or interrogation. He calls out to Ajna as she is passing by the window of his cell after her escape, revealing that he has overheard some of her conversation about wanting to defeat Ravannavar and offers his help if she can release him. He is surprised when Ajna readily agrees, apparently believing she would require more convincing. Once he is freed, Zebei introduces himself to Ajna has a Protector and a member of the mountain tribe, who were nearly exterminated by Ravannavar. He pledges allegiance to Ajna, seeing an opportunity for vengeance for his tribe, although he admits that his bow and arrows were taken from him when he was captured. The weapons turned out to be close by, and since he is usually within Ajna's Inner Realm, Zebei allows her to use it in the physical world when needed. The first opportunity presents itself shortly after, when Ajna needs to disable a Haathi from afar; Zebei jokingly assures her that her aim will improve in "a few short years" but is then somewhat dumbfounded when she proves to be an excellent shot on her first try. In-Game Abilities Sidequest Zebei and Kushi share the same sidequest. To activate this, you must talk to Kushi- talking to Zebei does not start the quest. After talking to Kushi a piece of the sacred bell, now broken, appears in the middle of what used to be the monastery. This will prompt the player to look for a monk in Tai Krung city. The monk is located outside of Mara's Den, near the entrance where The Baz is guarding. There will be a light flashing. Talking to the monk will tell the player to next look for a turtle in Lhan. Getting access to the area requires you to have "Nature's Retribution" to enter and exit. After defeating the turtle and retrieving the carapace, go back to the same monk to get the sacred bell fixed. Doing so will return the player to the monastery, the sacred bell whole and in place again. Quotes Party Switch * "They'll quiver in fear... get it?" * "One protector coming up!" * "At your service, as always." In Battle * "Bullseye!" (Neutral Attack) * "Don't hate me too much." (Up Attack) * "Special Delivery!" (Up Attack) * "Right on target!" (Down Attack) * "Nailed it!" (Down Attack) * "Blocked." (Blocking) * "Nice try." (Blocking) * "Here comes a storm!" (Level 1 Iddhi Special) * "You're already dead." (Level 2 Iddhi Special) * "Sorry, but it's over!" (Level 3 Iddhi Special) Final Goodbye * Zebei: Oh Ajna. What a journey it's been for us both. * Ajna: Yeah! We met in jail! * Zebei: Well, that's an odd way to put it. * Ajna: We did though! You were all ready to bust out of there and tell me how cool of a fighter you were. * Zebei: Uh. Right, I guess I did say something along those lines. * Ajna: Embarrassing, right? * Zebei: Even more so now that you're continually pointing it out! * Ajna: Ha ha. Well, I'm glad we got you out of there. You've been a good friend. * Zebei: I know I've put myself out there as the tough guy. But I really am sad to see you go. Thank you for trusting me, and believing in me, even when I didn't believe in you. * Ajna: We're friends, Zebei. We watch each other's backs no matter what. * Zebei: I'll see you again, kid. * Ajna: We'll see I guess. * Zebei: Oh, and Ajna. * Ajna: Yeah? * Zebei: You have earned the great Zebei's respect! This does not come lightly! Do not dishonor us both by losing to Kala! * Ajna: Ha ha. Alright. I'll do my best. * Zebei: Goodbye, Ajna. * Ajna: Goodbye, Zebei. Prototype In the Prototype, Zebei had other voice lines- the majority are now unused. * "Stay back!"(Blocking) * "Get away!"(Blocking) * "Look out below!" ''(Up Attack) * ''"Check this out!" ''(Up Attack) * ''"Heads up!" ''(Up Attack) * ''"Incoming!" (Neutral Attack) * "Dodge this!" * "Too slow!" * ''"On point!" ''(Down Attack) * ''"Feathers for all the targets!" ''(Iddhi Special) Gallery Zebei modelsheet.jpg|Model sheet for the prototype How to play Zebei.jpg|Zebei's Infoscreen Trivia * He's open to alcohol, as seen in the Iron Kingdom sewer cutscene. When the Ajna and the rest leave the Teotul back to Port Maerifa, Zebei says how alcohol is "an acquired taste, rather." * He takes pride in himself as a skilled archer and Protector but is easily embarrassed and persuaded with blunt and harsh wording. * In his sidequest with Kushi he is promoted to Captain of the Protectors. References Category:Characters Category:Incarnations Category:Playable Characters